thewolfpackclanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolfpack Clan Wiki
The Wolfpack Clan - Wiki 'For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack' ' ' 'New Members' As a new member you will be a Recruit. A Recruit handles most of the load which means you will do the "noob" work. Noob work is getting wood, farming, and breeding animals. You have to be in the pack for atleast one week to become a member and get your job. 'Rules and Things You Should Know' This is the Wolfpack so expect to be in one. Must report atleast once every two days Report as in be on for a couple of hours. Stealing results in instant exile. If you and another memeber has a problem, you are both exiled until the problem is solved. Do not disrepect the officials ever! Things such shut up, calling them "dudes", etc is considered disrepectful. If you are given orders do them regardless of what you are doing something. Must have nice presentation. (room, your built structures) Dont ever speak on behalf of the pack. Meaning-do not talk to other clan leaders or any one outside the pack telling them anything about the pack. The community chests are for everyone. Take limited amounts. When the Officials and non pack memebers in the area you ask for permission to speak. Must be trustworthy. Tests are given either on skill, trustworthyness. or if you have checked the website. Just because you recomend a friend doesnt mean crap. His evaluation will not be altered. Do not ever bring someone into our territoty or near it! You wanna talk to someone go to spawn. *This is an important rule.* If you wanna add or edit something to the base/den tell Alpha and ill make a decison. No secret anything. I and just I must be told about all chest,extra rooms, etc. WHY? I need to claim area, I can find theives in the pack, I would be able to find out It can also lead to being infultraited. Having secrets will result in ban Block up all areas not in/leading into pack territory. Always close doors. That includes trap doors. Get as much obsidian as possible. No pet cats. Punish work is also issued. DO NOT die for fun or just because. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE. Requirements Voice Test-No squeakers Skype Maturity Must battle Alpha (depending on job) Dicipline Temporary and Permanent bans are given. Depending on the serverity of the situation. Things such as abuse of high rank or not being good leader. Ex. Head Miner must know when its time to come back before death takes over. We work off the three strike system. Failure to do a required job will result in punish work and loosing a chance to become a Head. 1 Strike-Warning 2 Strike- (depending on situation) Temp ban/ 2nd warning 3 Strike-Exiled,Demoted Some things can lead striaght to Strike 3 consequences. Nicknames Everyone will eventually get a nickname based on position and personality. You CANNOT choose your nickname. Nicknames are used as a desguise in some cases exspecially for Infiltrators. Some nicknames are- Head pvper- Wolverine or Stallion - Head archer- Hawk - Head infiltrator- Cobra Howling Always give a howl. Just don't over do it 'Aplication' Contact info: Age: How long have you been playing Minecraft: What time zone are you located in: Rate your obidience skill from 1-100 and give your reasoning for this score: Have you read and considered the rules: How active are you throughout the week: What do you think we expect from you in this team: Are you good at pvp or archery: Can you work within a team: Tell us why you think you'll be a good addition to our team (atleast three sentences): What job do you want nd why?: Anything else?: ---- 'Jobs' Each job is given based on what you want. You get two jobs. A wartime job and a peacetime job. You cannot switch jobs only trade unless an opening is available. You can become head of your job by being the best in your group. The head tells his group what to do the only person in charge of the head is the officials. You must always listen to the head of your group. Treat them with the same respect you treat the officials. (Demotions are given) ***Wartime*** Pvpers are the best in the business with swords. The head picks one or two people to travel with Alpha or Betta on trips to places out of the territory. They lead in battles and protect the base. Head Pvper- ' '''Pvper-'''StandingV13 '''Pvper-' '''The archers are the best in the business with bow and arrows. They protect the base from a distance but they also know there way around a sword. They stand in the back during wars. Head Archer-'''KennyofMinecraft '''Archer ****PeaceTime**** Miners (self explanatory) They also get the key essentials such as wood. Teleports are on some servers and can be used to return important things. Miner-'''NachoCheese123456 '''Miner-'''haze_storm15 '''Infiltators go to other servers and join another clan. Infiltrators are most likely the most elite They go and find out weaknesses and strengths. They find ways for us to win such as places the pack can enter,places to hold down, and chest rooms. The head infiltrator will talk to Alpha and they will discuss a plan. Some infiltrators will be told to go on missions alone to smaller factions. Head Infiltrator-''' '''Infiltrator-'''standingv13 '''Infiltrator (Self Explainiory) Must make traps, and other contraptions to help the pack. Also must be good with railways. Redstone Expert-''' Ninja4521 '''Brewing potions is always needed. We would give you an order daily on what potoins are needed. Alchemist'-'''LewisofMinecraft 'Promotions' To be promoted in your area you must out do or battle the leader of your position depending on your job. Pvpers must know how to control the situation. To be promoted you must challenge head Pvper in fight in the pack collusium.(2 out of 3) This is also the same with archers. Since there are only two miners they both get 50/50 say in whether its time to call it quits. Head Infiltrator is one of the most important jobs and becoming HEAD infiltrator is the hardest job to get. We chose head infiltator by success rate on their own missions and knows how to handle a bad situation. They also know tricks and tips. Head Infiltrator must be an Elite Ninja. 'Motto' ''Together our pack will always run '' ''We will always hunt as one Mountains and plains forever we will roam Proud to call it our pack's home Alone we are strong but together we are stronger 'Rankings' Alpha-Head of pack-KennyofMinecraft Betta-2nd in Charge-LewisofMinecraft 3rd in Charge- Ninja4521 Members StandingV Nachocheese Haze-storm15 'About Us' The Wolfpack was created early June of 2012. Minecraft is one of the main games we play but we also play Madden, 2k, Call of Duty, BF3, and others.(PS3) '**WE DO NOT ROLEPLAY AT ALL*'* ''The pack is all about order. We also have nicknames we give certain people. When things are done right without problems then it's an enjoyable clan. We strive to be one of the best clans out there. We want you to feel as in your in brotherhood. Realistically we wont be together forever but can form a lifetime friendship. With a youtube channel and other advertisements we could become famous in the gaming community. Now you may not want to join because we are not popular now. But if when we do become popular getting into the clan will be impossible. We are not just group of people we are a close knit group called the Wolfpack. 'Contact Us' '''If you want to Join send an email to Wolfpackclan504@yahoo.com or add Kennyofall on Skype. Include the Application in your email. Also check out the blog. http://thewolfpackclan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kenny-Alpha504/Pack_Forums' Category:Rules Category:Requirements Category:Contact us Category:About us Category:Rankings Category:Motto Category:Browse